


Ite, missia est

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не то чтобы их нынешняя жизнь так разительно отличалась от той, что была до.<br/>Те же дороги, та же машина, та же охота.<br/>Только людей нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ite, missia est

Сэм давно бы предложил брату оставить Импалу где-нибудь на пустой пыльной дороге посреди Небраски. Взять вместо неё какую-нибудь малолитражку, каких до хрена разбросано по пустующим городам, и бросить её, как только возникнет разговор о ремонте.  
Сэм молчит.  
Не потому, что знает – брат посмотрит на него непонимающе, оскорблённо фыркнет, погладит истрепавшуюся кожу руля и проворчит что-то ласковое своей детке. Не потому, что Дин обиженно будет молчать ещё не один день после того.  
Просто в окружающем хаосе остались две постоянных – Дин и Импала.  
  
*  
\- Как там у нас со жратвой? – Дин немного притормаживает, заметив полуразвалившуюся заправку.  
Сэм безмолвно пожимает плечами.  
Солнце припекает нещадно, пот струйкой стекает за воротник. Щелчок затвора громом нарушает мёртвую тишину. Сэм осторожно выходит из машины.  
Не слышно ни звука – ни чьего-то дыхания, ни неосторожного движения и шороха одежды.  
Ну, да.  
Они ведь не дышат.  
  
*  
Города опустели быстро.  
Оттуда бежали тысячами – бросали машины в пробках на кольцах дорожных развязок у выезда, пешком пытались пробиться сквозь сумасшедшую толпу, падали, прошитые пулемётными очередями.  
Власти пытались сохранить контроль.  
Не вышло, чего уж там.  
Может, бродит теперь где-нибудь Барак Обама с вырванными из тела клочьями мяса, с тупым алчным взглядом, мычит нечленораздельно и яростно и хочет крови.  
Как миллионы других.  
  
*  
На них действуют простые стволы. В сочетании с разрывными пулями – особенно эффектно.  
Дин выбросил из багажника все запасы святой воды и соли, серебра, меди и амулетов. Теперь там идеальный порядок: ряд стволов, найденных, подобранных, обменянных и отбитых, а рядом – штабеля патронов. Разрывные пули – это хорошо, не поспоришь, но и найти их – квест не из лёгких.  
Сэм готов взять обратно каждый упрёк в адрес отца, который когда-либо срывался с его губ.  
Спасибо тебе, Джон Винчестер. Благодаря тебе мы всё ещё живы.  
  
*  
\- Бензина нет?  
Дин говорит шёпотом. Может быть, тут действительно никого нет – первым делом нужно обязательно обшарить каждый уголок, а уж потом пытаться что-то искать, - но терять осторожность и орать не следует.  
Сэм в последний раз проверяет колонки.  
\- Нет, - отрицательно качает он головой.  
Дорога-то не из самых захудалых, отсюда всё ещё в начале вымели.  
\- Ну и ладно, нам пока хватит.  
Зато тут остался запас шоколада и газировки в кладовой за надёжным замком. Это может примирить Дина и с отсутствием необходимого.  
Срок годности у этого непотребства, наверное, истёк давно уже, но кого это теперь останавливает.  
Иногда Сэм задумывается над тем, что будет, когда закончатся бесконечные вроде бы запасы забегаловок, магазинчиков и гипермаркетов. Как они будут выживать, когда не получится больше паразитировать на трудах безвременно почивших.  
Сэм думает, что они умрут раньше.  
  
*  
Никто ведь не знает, на самом деле, что случилось.  
Может быть, вся Америка теперь – большая карантинная зона, куда не летают самолёты и не ходят корабли, а ядерные бомбы на центры заразы не сбрасывают только потому, что боятся подорвать экологию этого грёбанного мира окончательно.  
А может быть, во всём мире осталось меньше пяти миллионов живых людей.  
Хрен разберёшь.  
  
*  
Не то чтобы их нынешняя жизнь так разительно отличалась от той, что была до.  
Те же дороги, та же машина, та же охота.  
Только людей нет.  
Они пытались прожить с одной из тех немногих группок уцелевших, что искала других выживших. Остальные, если они были – а Сэм уверен, что кто-то да выжил, - забились подальше в свои норы, носа не показывают без надобности и дрожат.  
Не ужились.  
Дин сорвался первым.  
Потому что, в отличие от них, давно разучился верить в чудо.  
  
*  
\- Ну, что, куда дальше?  
Дин держит в руках потёртую карту штатов и щурится на солнце.  
Иногда Сэму становится просто жутко.  
На дворе – конец света, а его маленький мирок, в котором всегда было место только для двоих, так и остался прежним.  
\- Ты всё ещё хочешь посмотреть на Большой Каньон?

**Author's Note:**

> Ite, missia est - Иди, всё кончено (лат.)


End file.
